wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vol'jin
| Przynależność = Horda, Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni | Status = Aktywny (Duch) | Lokacja = Wyspy Echa, Durotar | Klasa = Łowca Cieni (Warcraft 3) | Stanowisko = Wódz Wojenny Hordy | Rodzina = Sen'jin (ojciec) Yenniku (syn) | Mentorzy = Sen'jin | Dubbing = Dave Fennoy }} Vol'jin to przywódca frakcji trolli Mrocznej Włóczni, a także Wódz Wojenny Hordy, obecnie przebywający w Ostoi Grommasha w Orgrimmarze. Kończy on zadanie . Biografia 'Wczesne lata' Vol'jin jest synem i byłym uczniem trollowego znachora Sen'jina, przywódcy wygnanego plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, które niegdyż zamieszkiwało niewielki archipelag u wybrzeży Doliny Dławiących Pnączy. Sen'jin, doświadczony wizją przyszłości, wysłał Vol'jina do Pierwszego Domu, by loa poddały go próbie i by stał się łowcą cieni. W normalnych czasach tak młody troll nigdy nie został by wysłany w to pełne niebezpieczeństw miejsce, jednak czas naglił. Vol'jin nie był zbyt pewny siebie i rozmyślał razem z Zalazanem, swym najlepszym przyjacielem od czasów dzieciństwa, że razem by byli dość silni, by sprostać wyzwaniu. Podczas prób oba trolle doznały osobych wizji możliwej przyszłości swego ludu. Dzięki nim nauczyli się wielu rzeczy, prawdopodobnie również tego, że stoczą między sobą pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Oba młode trolle po przejściu prób otrzymali łaskę zobaczenia i porozumienia się z loa, które miały ich ukształtować. Jednak po opuszczeniu Pierwszego Domu z każdym krokiem wspomnienia o tym, czego się nauczyli, bledły, pozostawiając jedynie ogólny sens tego, co trzeba zrobić. 'Przyłączenie się do Hordy' Vol'jin i Zalazane sądzili, że przebywali w Pierwszym Domu przez tydzień, lecz faktycznie minęły trzy miesiące, podczas których plemię Mrocznej Włóczni zostało wybite niemal do nogi przez inwację ludzi, jak i przez nieustanne najazdy murloków. Tylko dzięki szybkiej interwencji Thralla i jego orków udało się trollom przeżyć. Sen'jin zginął bohaterską śmiercią, próbując bronić swego ludu. Wraz z jego zgonem, Vol'jin stał się głównym łowcą cieni plemienia. By wynagrodzić Thrallowi trud ocalenia swego ludu, Vol'jin przysiągł lojalność i swe usługi dla Hordy. Krótko po tym, jak orkowie odeszli, duża grupa trolli również popłynęła do Kalimdoru, jednak Vol'jina w niej nie było. Zdecydował się on pozostać na wyspie i zmierzyć z klątwą Morskiej Wiedźmy, aż nadejdzie odpowiedni czas do podróży. Ostatecznie rok później zebrał zapasy i wyruszył do nowego królestwa orków w Durotarze. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny te trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, które wylądowały w Kalimdorze, walczyły u boku orków z Płonącym Legionem bez swego wodza, który w tym czasie wciąż przebywał na Wyspach Mrocznej Włóczni. Po wojnie Vol'jin poprowadził swój lud na Wyspy Echowe położone u wybrzeży Durotaru. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż na horyzoncie pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie w postaci floty ekspedycyjnej Wielkiego Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a. Vol'jin pomógł Rexxarowi, Rokhanowi i Chenowi Stormstoutowi w ewakuacji plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, przemieniając całą trójkę w wiwerny, dzięki czemu mogli oni atakować Przymierze z powietrza, wysyłając im również na pomoc eskadrę jeźdźców nietoperzy. Zmuszony do ucieczki przed przeważającymi siłami wroga, Vol'jin w dalszym ciągu pomagał Rexxarowi i Rokhanowi swą radą, polecając również Rexxarowi zrekrutowanie taurenów i ogrów do walki z ludźmi. 'Założenie Osady Sen'jin' Po pomocy Hordzie w odparciu inwacji ludzi, Vol'jin poprowadził swój lud z powrotem na Wyspy Echowe. Niedługo potem jego dawny przyjaciel, znachor Zalazane, użył mrocznej magii, by zniewolić wielu ze swych braci, zmuszając Vol'jina do wydania rozkazu odwrotu na kontynent w obawie, że całe plemię może paść ofiarą szaleńca. Następnie Vol'jin założył Osadę Sen'jin na południowo-wschodnim wybrzezu Durotaru jako swą bazę do walki z Zalazanem. Jednak sam został wezwany do Orgrimmaru, by pomóc Thrallowi, pozostawiając sprawę odbicia domu trolli Mistrzowi Gadrinowi. Chociaż rajdy marynarzy z Kul Tiras w dalszym ciągu stanowiły zagrożenie dla Sawanny i Durotaru, były one mniej zaciekłe i nie stanowiły bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa dla Osady Sen'jin. 'World of Warcraft' Vol'jin rezydował w fortecy Thralla w Orgrimmarze, wspierając Wodza Wojennego mądrą radą i sztuczkami strategicznymi, takimi jak zdobycie Trol'kalara, którego użyto do walki z trollami z Doliny Dławiących Pnączy, jednak cały czas prowadził również swój lud ku lepszej przyszłości. Podczas Święta Piwa, Vol'jin wyjeżdża z miasta na plac świąteczny o 6 i 18 każdego dnia, by zwyczajowo stuknąć się kuflem. Gracze obecni przy tym wydarzeniu otrzymają dwugodzinne wzmocnienie, które zwiększa przyrost doświadczenia o 10%. 'Bitwa o Undercity' Vol'jin został wezwany do walki podczas Bitwy o Undercity. Pozostał na swoim posterunku u bram Ruin Lordaeron, siedząc na swoim Jaszczurze i dowodząc artylerią i licznymi żołdakami do czasu, aż Thrall i Sylvanas Windrunner nie wrócą. Stamtąd wysyłał poszukiwaczy przygód na pomoc Wodzowi Wojennemu w odbiciu miasta. 'Chwała Mrocznej Włóczni' thumb|Vol'jin prowadzący atak na Wyspy Echowe Po wielu próbach poszukiwaczy przygód w odbiciu Wysp Echowych, Vol'jin opracował plan pokonania Zalazane'a i odzyskania wysp dla plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Po ogłoszeniu wezwania wojennego, do Vol'jina dołączyli Znachor Hez'tok, Vanira, Bohater Uru'zin, Zild'jian i inni członkowie Hordy, którzy użyli Osady Sen'jin jako punktu zbornego przed operacją Wyzwolenia Wysp Echowych.Siły Mrocznej Włóczni zostały wzmocnione dzięki staraniom żabich szpiegów Vaniry i poszukiwaczy przygód, którym udało się wytropić i zwerbować Zen'tabrę, podczas gdy inni herosi wraz z Bohaterem Uru'zinem przekonali większą liczbę obywateli Mrocznej Włóczni do wsparcia akcji wyzwolenia Wysp Echowych. Gdy Znachor Hez'tok porozumiał się z duchami, polecił Vol'jinowi porozmawiać z loa Mrocznej Włóczni Bwonsamdim. Dostrzegając mądrość jego planu oraz widząc, że oddziały są gotowe, Vol'jin wydał polecenie do ataku. Osobiście poprowadził żołnierzy do walki, nieustannie dając Bwonsamdiemu dowody swej waleczności. Następnie wódz przeprowadził swoje oddziały na inne wyspy i zabił Jun'do Zdrajcę, podczas gdy Bwonsamdi polecił duchom Mrocznej Włóczni powstać, przywdziać starożytne maski i wziąć do ręki krwawe włócznie, by pomóc Vol'jinowi. Gdy pozostała tylko jedna wyspa do opanowania, łowca cieni ostrzegł swoich towarzyszy, że Zalazane to wymagający przeciwnik, który jest sprytny i silny w magii wudu. Następnie poprowadził oddziały do walki ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem. Po zażartej bitwie, z której Zalazane uciekł, Zen'tabra odkrył miejsce jego przebywania i szybko przekazał tę informację Vol'jinowi, ostrzegając, że szalony znachor pracuje z jakąś czarną magią. Prawdopodobnie kierując się litością dla dawnego przyjaciela, wódz Mrocznej Włóczni zaoferował Zalazane'owi szansę poddania się, jednak w tym czasie znachor ujawnił, że oddział uderzeniowy Vol'jina został wprowadzony w pułapkę, dzięki której przejęto nad nim kontrolę i rzucono do walki z wodzem i pozostałymi wojownikami Hordy. Widząc jednak, że jego podstęp okazał się nieskuteczny, Zalazane ogłosił, że nie ma to znaczenia, gdyż żadna żywa istota nie przekroczy jego bariery i że będzie władał Wyspami Echowymi na zawsze. Wtedy Vol'jin zobaczył, że Bwonsamdi zmaterializował się przed Zalazanem i powiedział mu, że martwe Mroczne Włócznie to jego domena. Potężny loa wskrzesił zmarłych i rzucił do walki z Zalazanem. Vol'jin zauważył, że to odpowiedni koniec dla do cna okrutnego trolla i podziękował Bwonsamdiemu za pomoc. Ten odparł, że jego podziękowania nie mają znaczenia i że czeka na niego po Drugiej Stronie. Zen'tabra ogłosiła, że tym samym jej los został związany z losem Vol'jina. Wódz natychmiast zabrał się do odbudowy dawnej siedziby. 'Niepokój Żywiołów' Podczas Niepokoju Żywiołów Vol'jin był obecny na spotkaniu, podczas którego wywiązała się ostra dyskusja między nim a Garroshem dotycząca jego działalności podczas Wojny przeciw Królowi Liszowi. Garrosh odparł, że Vol'jin podczas wojny jedynie odbił kilka wysepek. Vol'jin bronił również Doliny Duchów przed żywiołakami. 'Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm' Vol'jinowi nie umknęło, jak łatwo Cairne poległ podczas pojedynku mak'gora między nim a Wodzem Wojennym i zaczął coś podejrzewać. 'Cataclysm' Vol'jin popadł w konflikt z nowym Wodzem Wojennym Hordy, Garroshem Hellscreamem. Zdegustowany orczym ekstremizmem i żądzą wojny, przywódca trolli wyprowadził swój lud z Orgrimmaru i osiedlił się na Wyspie Mrocznej Włóczni. Angażuje się w wiele zadań początkowych trolli. Podczas jednego z nich gracze doświadczyli wizji konfliktu między nim a Garroshem Hellscreamem w Siedzibie Grommasha: Garrosh popada w konflikt z Vol'jinem; rozpad związku między nimi w podobny sposób, jak rozpadł się związek między Wodzem Wojennym a Cairnem Bloodhoofem - kulminacją były groźny Vol'jina, że Garrosh zginie za własną żądzę wojny; niezadowolony z przywództwa Vol'jin wyprowadza swój lud na wygnanie na Wyspę Mrocznej Włóczni. Tam trolle zostały zaatakowane przez starego wroga, Zar'jirę, morską wiedźmę odpowiedzialną za śmierć Sen'jina i jej nagi. Tym razem jednak Vol'jin zdecydował się stanąć do walki. Wysłał swoich żołnierzy i poszukiwaczy przygód na północną wyspę, żeby zdobyli głowę nagi, zanim ruszą na Za'jirę, by pomścić śmierć ojca Vol'jina. 'Powstanie Zandalarich' thumb|left|Vol'jin w zapowiedzi Powstania Zandalarich thumb|Spotkanie Vol'jina z Vereesą Windrunner i Halduronem Brightwingiem Kiedy Zul wezwał zebranie wszystkich plemion trolli, Vol'jin spotkał się z Jin'do z Gurubashich, Daakarą z Amanich i nieznanym z imienia przywódcą lodowych trolli. Wodzowie dowiedzieli się, że obecnie Zul'Farrak jest martwym pustkowiem, a Zul'Drak padł łupem Plagi. Zul powiedział, że plemiona trolli muszą zjednoczyć się i stworzyć nowe Imperium Trolli. Obiecał on Jin'do i Daakarze przywrócenie Zul'Gurub i Zul'Aman do dawnej chwały. Gdy pozostałe trolle zgodziły się przyłączyć do Zandalarich, Vol'jin zaczął się oddalać, lecz zatrzymał się, gdy zapytano go, czy zdradzi swój lud. Wódz Mrocznej Włóczni odparł, że Horda jest jego ludem i przyrzekł powstrzymanie Zandalarich, jeśli ci zechcą rozpocząć wojnę. Po tym wydarzeniu Vol'jin wysłał emisariuszy Mrocznej Włóczni zarówno do Orgrimmaru, jak i do Stormwind wiedząc, że sama Horda nie zdoła powstrzymać Zandalarich. Następnie spotkał się Generałem Komandosów z Silvermoon Halduronem Brightwingiem i Vereesą Windrunner, by uzgodnić, jak poradzić sobie z Amanimi z Zul'Aman. Vol'jin zdradził im, że Zandalari pragną stworzyć nowe imperium trolli, jednocząc wszystkie plemiona trolli, w tym Amanich i jego własne plemię Mrocznej Włóczni - perspektywę, która gdyby się ziściła, byłaby bardzo trudna do powstrzymania. Wiedząc, że Amani mogą stać się wielkim zagrożeniem dla Quel'Thalas, Halduron i Vereesa zdecydowali się połączyć siły, co pozwoliło Obieżyświatom Haldurona, komandosom Veresy i Siame-Quashi Vol'jina zamknąć Amanich w Zul'Aman. Następnie Vol'jin udał się do Doliny Dławiących Pnączy i przekazał członkom Hordy i Przymierza informacje o Gurubashich w regionie. Później wyruszył do Zatoki Łupów, by poinformować Barona Revilgaza o istniejącym zagrożeniu. Gdy Gurubashi zostali odparci, Vol'jin polecił swoim Siame-Quashim trzymać ich zamkniętych w Zul'Gurub, podczas gdy sam udał się do Zul'Aman, by osobiście dowodzić atakiem na Amanich, dzięki czemu udało się położyć kres zagrożeniu ze strony Daakary. 'Jaina: Wichry Wojny' Kiedy Wódz Wojenny Hellscream wezwał zebranie przywódców Hordy, Vol'jin odpowiedział na wezwanie. Gdy dowiedział się, że Garrosh zaplanował atak na Theramore, wódz trolli milczał, jednak gdy przywódca orków oznajmił, że atak jest poprzedzeniem wyparcia nocnych elfów z Kalimdoru, wódz Mrocznej Włóczni przemówił. Vol'jin podkreślił, że nocne elfy mieszkają w Kalimdorze dużo dłużej niż Horda i próba ich usunięcia będzie wymówką dla Przymierza, by ruszyć na nią z całą potęgą. Gdy spotkanie się zakończyło, Vol'jin rozmawiał jeszcze z Bainem Bloodhoofem, tauren poinformował go o przeszłości Malkoroka, nowego strażnika Garrosha. Gdy Baine wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z przyjęcia orka z klanu Czarnej Skały i dawnego sługi Renda Blackhanda do Hordy, Vol'jin zauważył, że podobnie Garrosh pozwolił na ponowne przyłączenie klanu Ponurego Totemu. Gdy Baine stwierdził, że ma lepsze zdanie o taurenach niż o orkach, Vol'jin odparł, że obecnie myśli tak samo. Następnie Vol'jin osobiście poprowadził atak Mrocznej Włóczni na Północną Strażnicę. U Wielkiej Bramy spotkał się z siłami taurenów pod dowództwem Baine'a i wspólnie armia ruszyła przez Sawannę do Północnej Strażnicy. Po zażartej bitwie posterunek Przymierza padł pod potęgą Hordy. Po zdobyciu fortecy, członkowie Hordy (przede wszystkim Vol'jin, Baine, Kelantir Bloodblade oraz Frandis Farley) wyrazili swoje niezadowolenie z decyzji Garrosha o pozostaniu w Północnej Strażnicy argumentując, że Theramore dostanie więcej czasu na zebranie posiłków, przez co zdobycie miasta będzie trudniejsze. Gdy Garrosh odmówił spotkania z wodzami, Vol'jin i pozostali spotkali się w sekrecie, by omówić, co Wódz Wojenny planuje. Jednak w ich szeregach zalęgła się zdrada i Garrosh dowiedział się o spotkaniu. Vol'jin zorientował się, że są obserwowani, dopiero kiedy wyraził opinię, że zniewolenie żywiołów przez Garrosha może doprowadzić, że zwrócą się one przeciw nim. Gdy Malkorok wyraźnie pragnął przykładnie ukarać krnąbrnych wodzów, Garrosh nie podjął działania (poza powaleniem Bloodblade'a za otwarty sprzeciw wobec niego), podkreślając, że wodzowie są lojalni wobec Hordy. Vol'jin był pośród tych, którzy skłonili głowę, gdy Wódz Wojenny odchodził, a następnie powrócił do swego obozu. Później Vol'jin i Baine zostali wezwani na audiencję u Garrosha, która ku ich niezadowoleniu odbywała się w obecności Malkoroka. Trzech przywódców odbyło spokojną rozmowę do czasu, aż Baine zaczął wyrażać swoje obawy, że Garrosh słucha tylko orka z Czarnej Skały. Gdy Malkorok ruszył na taurena, Garrosh nakazał mu się zatrzymać i powiedział, że ten ma rozkazy dla floty, które musi dostarczyć, następnie zwrócił się do Vol'jina i Baine'a. Wodzowie mieli nadzieję, że Garrosh albo rozpocznie atak na Theramore, albo wtajemniczy ich w swój plan, jednak obaj wodzowie ze zgrozą usłyszeli, że rozkazem Garrosha dla floty było wycofanie się. Gdy obaj odchodzili z rozkazami, Baine powiedział Garroshowi, że wydaje mu się, że Wodzowi zależy na porażce Hordy pod Theramore. Gdy wychodzili z namiotu, przywódcy Mrocznej Włóczni i taurenów usłyszeli jedynie głośny śmiech Wodza Wojennego i jego strażnika. Gdy Garrosh wreszcie rozpoczął atak na Theramore, Vol'jin nie tylko poprowadził swoje trolle do bitwy, lecz został wybrany wraz z Bainem, by oddzielić się od sił Garrosha atakujących Północną Bramę Theramore. Podczas ataku Vol'jin zdał sobie sprawę, że smok Kalecgos nie tylko wspiera obronę miasta, lecz również próbuje złapać Hordę w pułapkę uniemożliwiającą odwrót. Gdy wyrąbał sobie drogę do Baine'a i Garrosha, którzy walczyli niedaleko siebie, poinformował ich o zamiarach niebieskiego smoka. Gdy Garrosh zarządził odwrót, Vol'jin szybko podał rozkaz dalej do sił Hordy, jednak zauważył, że rządza krwi spowodowała, że jego wojownicy nie są chętni do zaprzestania ataku. Gdy bitwa o Theramore wydawała się przegrana, Vol'jin wraz z innymi, którzy przybyli do Garrosha, oglądał miasto znad Pyłowej Zatoki. To wtedy dowiedzieli się prawdy o ataku na Theramore. Nie miał on nigdy zniszczyć fortecy, lecz ją osłabić i ściągnąć wysokich rangą dowódców Przymierza, wśród któych byli Shandris Feathermoon i generał Marcus Jonathan. Cel bbył jeden - potężna bomba may miała nie tylko zniszczyć miasto, lecz również zabić wszystkich tych, którzy przybyli go bronić. Garrosh twierdził, że ruch ten osłabi Przymierze. Krótko potem zebrał siły Hordy, by były świadkiem anihilacji Theramore. Wielu wiwatowało, lecz spora grupa była oburzona tym postępkiem, wśród nich był przywódca trolli. Gdy Garrosh i wielu członków Hordy świętowało w Orgrimmarze, Vol'jin z pozostałymi, między innymi Bainem, Kelantirem Bloodbladem i Frandisem Farleyem spotkali się na Wzgórzu Brzytew by pomstować na działania Wodza Wojennego i odkryć prawdziwy sens zniszczenia Theramore. Krótko potem do karczmy wdarłsię Malkorok z Kor'kronami, wielu mordując, w tym Bloodblade'a i Farleya, jednak później przedstawił ich śmierć jako wypadek. Gdy Vol'jin usłyszał wersję o 'wypadku", miał dość, zdecydował się wycofać na Wyspy Echowe. Jednak gdy kierował się ku domowi, dosignął go goniec z wieściami, że flota Przymierza zmierza ku Orgrimmarowi. Następnie vol'jin pojawił się po bitwie, w której flota Przymierza została odparta, jednak kontrolowany przez Hordę kraken zostal zabity. Wódz Mrocznej Włóczni otrzymał wieści, że Północna Strażnica nie tylko została odbita, lecz flota Przymierza płynęła, by rozbić blokadę Hordy. Wtedy też był świadkiem, jak Garrosh wydaje rozkaz wycofania się sił obrony wybrzeża. Baine był zadowolony, sądząc, że Garrosh poniechał krwawego odwetu. Ku przerażeniu Vol'jina, plan Garrosha uległ zmianie: zamiast wypędzenia Przymierza z Kalimdoru, Garrosh planował rozpętać jeszcze gwałtowniejszą wojnę. Gdy Baine się o tym dowiedział, powiedział, że jeśli nastąpi kolejne Theramore, Wódz Wojenny nie otrzyma od niego wsparcia. Oczy taurena i trolla się spotkały. Nie zgadzając się z metodami Garrosha, Vol'jin musiał chronić swój lud i ze smutkiem w oczach pokiwał przecząco głową na słowa Baine'a, który przytaknął, znając rozterki Vol'jina. Gdy na horyzoncie zamajaczyła wojna światowa, Vol'jin wycofał się na Wyspy Echowe, by zaplanować kolejne ruchy. 'Mists of Pandaria' Vol'jin prawdopodobnie pojawi się podczas Oblężenia Orgrimmaru, gdyż, jak powiedział na Wyspach Echowych, "będzie tym, który szybko i cicho zakończy rządy Garrosha". Jako że Zandalari będą kontynuowali swoje działania w dodatku World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, Vol'jin prawdopodobnie będzie kontynuował swoją walkę z nimi. Losy Vol'jina pomiędzy patchem 5.1 a 5.3 będą główną osią powieści Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde, którą pisze Michael Stackpole. W wydawnictwie tym dużą rolę odegra również Chen Stormstout. 'Lądowanie' thumb|Nowy wizerunek Vol'jina Około dwa miesiące po pierwszym zetknięciu z Pandarią, Garrosh osobiście staje na czele floty Hordy i podejmuje działania mające usunąć Przymierze z wybrzeży Krasarang. Wódz Wojenny znowu popada w konflikt z Vol'jinem, który podważa jego działania w Punkcie Dominacji. Efektem tego jest rozkaz Garrosha, którego cierpliwość była długo wystawiana na próbę, by zamordować swego rywala (w czasie, gdy Vol'jin zostaje wysłany na misję wraz z Kor'kronami). Vol'jinowi udaje się przeżyć zamach, jednak poleca bohaterom donieść Garroshowi o swojej śmierci i pozostawać w pobliżu Wodza Wojennego, samemu próbując znaleźć wśród Hordy podobnie myślących, chcąc ocalić koalicję, zanim zostanie ona zniszczona przez rządy Garrosha. To samo zadanie powierzył Vol'jin również Baine'owi Bloodhoofowi. Jakiś czas później Vol'jin wpada do rzeki, z której ratuje go Chen Stormstout, który jest zaniepokojony jego stanem. Gdy Chem i bohaterowie Hordy pomagają mu dojść do siebie, wysyła on ich na poszukiwania Thralla, przekazując własny kamień przywiązania (który jest połączony z Norą w Durotarze). Gdy Vol'jin jest leczony, jego sojusznicy uwalniają trolli Mrocznej Włóczni na Wyspach Echowych, które są zniewolone przez Kor'kronów, gdyż Garrosh ogłosił wobec nich prawo wojny. Thrall zdecydował się pozostać z trollami i pracować razem z nimi pod nieobecność ich wodza. Niedługo potem Chen zabiera Vol'jina do Klasztoru Shado-Pan na terapię. Troll otrzymał wiadomość od Baine'a, w której tauren wspomina, jak Garrosh niewoli mogu i wykorzystuje Sha. W tajnym liście wysłanym do bohaterów Hordy Vol'jin wyjawia, że jest zaniepokojony faktem, że Garrosh nie ufa Baine'owi i poleca im pilnować wodza taurenów, podkreślając, że Garrosh wciąż im ufa. W późniejszym czasie do Vol'jina dobiegają informacje o próbach zdobycia Boskiego Dzwonu przez Hordę i Przymierze. O ile troll nie chciałby, żeby artefakt wpadł w ręce Hellscreama, Vol'jin uważa, że będzie się czuł bezpieczniej, jeśli dzwon znajdzie się pod opieką Hordy. Po informacji o wygnaniu Hordy z Dalaranu przez Jainę Proudmoore, Vol'jin w liście do swych sojuszników stwierdził, że Garrosh zmienił Jainę, którą on znał. Vol'jina dosięgają również informacje o popsuciu się relacji między Lor'themarem Theronem i Garroshem, planuje więc spotkać się z lordem regentem i z nim "porozmawiać", kiedy będzie na siłach. Po oblężeniu Orgrimmaru i pokonaniu Hellscreama, Thrall proponuje, aby to Vol'jin został nowym Wodzem Wojennym, gdyż to on podczas tyranii Garrosha dbał o honor Hordy. Pozostali przywódcy przystają na to, oddając pokłon wodzowi Mrocznej Włóczni, po czym zgadza się on na powierzoną mu rolę. thumb|right|250px|Wódz Wojenny Vol'jin Warlords of Draenor W dodatku Warlords of Draenor Vol'jin znajduje się przy tronie w Ostoi Grommasha, posiadając tytuł Wodza Wojennego. Legion W czasie bitwy o Broken Shores, Vol'Jin został śmiertelnie zraniony przez demony co zmusiło siły hordy do odwrotu. Został przetransportowany do Ogrimmaru, do Grommash Hold gdzie umierając przekazał tytuł Wodza, Sylvanas Windrunner. 'Battle for Azeroth' Historia Vol'jina będzie kontynuowana.BlizzCon 2017 World of Warcraft | Co dalej Brewfest Podczas święta Brewfest Vol'jin codziennie o 6:00 i 18:00 wyjeżdża na ziemie festiwalowe na ceremonialne stuknięcie się kuflem. Gracze obecni podczas tego wydarzenia otrzymają trwający 2 godziny dopalacz Brewfest Enthusiast, który zwiększa liczbę zdobywanych punktów doświadczenia o 10%. Cytaty Aggro Robisz wielki błąd, kolego. Aggro Nadciąga voodoo! Aggro Za plemię Mrocznej Włóczni! Powitanie Niech duchy będą z tobą, przybyszu. Jak mogę pomóc? Powitanie Przybyłeś poradzić się duchów? Powitanie Jak stary Vol'jin może ci pomóc? Stukając kuflem na Brewfest Dowiemy się, kto jest najlepszym gorzelnikiem. Wiemy, które piwa wystartują w zawodach. Inaczej byśmy ich nie zaprosili. Więc teraz uczcijmy naszych dobrych wojowniczych braci! Odliczmy w dół od pięciu. Teraz stary Vol'jin stuknie swoim kuflem i będziemy mogli zdecydować, kto jest najlepszy spośród gorzelników. Ziggy Zoggy Ziggy Zoggy Oy Oy Ou! Kufel został stuknięty! Bitwa się rozpoczyna! Teraz wznieście szkło ze mną, gdy spełniam toast za walczących... Piwo dla Hordy! Pijmy za Hordę! Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo o osobowości Vol'jina. Warto wspomnieć, że jest jedynym przywódcą rasowym Hordy, o którego obecność Thrall poprosił w Ostoi Grommasha. Vol'jin okazuje się być bardzo lojalny, pozostając z Wodzem Wojennym mimo kłopotów, jakie ma jego plemię. Wydaje się również, że Vol'jin jest potężnym Łowcą Cieni, używając mocy voodoo do przemienienia Rexxara, Rokhana i Chena Stormstouta w niewidzialne wywerny, która to sztuka nie była nigdy wcześniej oglądana. Według informacji z zadania The Admiral's Orders, Vol'jin nie ufa ludziom. Jednakże dialog ten jest dokładną kopią słów Nazgrela, więc nie wiadomo, czy jest to rzeczywisty pogląd pana trolli. Referencje Galeria Vol'jin1.jpg|Portret i model Vol'jina w Warcraft III Vol'jin_Old.jpg|Model Vol'jina przed patchem 3.3.3 Voljin_TCC.jpg|Vol'jin w TCG Vol'jin_Battle_Undercity.jpg|Vol'jin rekrutujący bohaterów podczas Bitwy o Undercity Vol'jin_PTR.jpg|Vol'jin bez maski - Patch 3.3.3 wersja PTR Vol'jin.jpg|Vol'jin w Siedzibie Grommasha w Ogrimmarze, przed Kataklizmem Vol'jin_Cata.jpg|Vol'jin na Wyspach Echowych Vol'jin_The_Judgment.jpg|Vol'jin w The Judgement Vol'jin_cropped.png Linki zewnętrzne en:Vol'jin de:Vol'jin es:Vol'jin fi:Vol'jin fr:Vol'jin Sombrelance nl:Vol'jin no:Vol'jin ru:Вол'джин Kategoria:Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Durotar NPC Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie